Escape Routes
by Voodoo Pigman
Summary: Max has lived at the school for 15 years with her "flock". What happens when a certain whitecoat helps them out? Then how will Max deal with a mysterious boy shows up and her left winged man starts to act a bit strange around her? Sometimes OOC and Fax, some Miggy and a lot of other pairings I'm to lazy to put in here. T for possible cursing
1. Chapter 1

**It may be a bit confusing at first. Just a few scenes that I thought should be included :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

"Max," I hear someone whisper.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer?" The little boy asks. I reach my hand out to grab his.

"Not that long," I say soft enough so the whitecoats wouldn't hear us as they pass.

The boy smiles at me, his canine teeth already growing to match those of the Erasers. My wings carefully stretched behind me as like the other two of my kind.

"I promise."

~A few weeks later~

"Max, I'm fine," He promises.

"No, you're not! They made you _blind_," I cry out to him, as if I were the one that had gone through the procedure. He shakes his head and grabs my hand and sofly smiles at me. "Hey Igs?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm smiling back."

~Skip~

"No! You can't take me from my family!" A girl screams, being put in the cage next to Ari.

She sniffles, her dark brown wings slowly curling around her.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head. Ari pokes her, trying to get her to talk. He pokes her again. She looks quizzically at him.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"I don't have a name anymore," She says sadly.

"We can call you Nudge," He says for no reason.

"Nudge…I like it," She says, grinning.

~Skip~

The whitecoat, Jeb, smiles at me and unlocks my cage. He'd always been the friendliest whitecoat. I slowly come out. "Get under the cart."

I nod and lift up the white fabric that matches the texture of my napkin like dress and sit on the smooth metal surface. Next Iggy finds his way under and grips my hand. We smile at each other. Ari slowly crawls under and sits on my lap. Nudge lies on top of the cart, pretending to be asleep or something.

"Where are we going Max?" Ari asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Somewhere that's not here."

Jeb continues to push us through the hidden facility. At one point we go down an elevator. I hear the beeps. I smile.

"Come out kids." We all stumble out. Our eyes adjust to the soft glow of the garage. No one was around, which is unusual because the school is usually crawling with Erasers. "Now quick, get in my car and we can leave."

I stood there for a minute. Hesitating. The rest of them did too. I look at the whitecoat's pleading eyes. He had always given us more goop and water than the rest of the experiments. I ran over into the car and climbed in.

Jeb starts speeding away. Checking behind the car anxiously every two minutes. I squirm next to Iggy, feeling as if the car was getting smaller. Ari was calmly sleeping on my left, laying against me and Nudge was staring with wide eyes out the window.

"Hey Max, could you wake Ari up?" Jeb asks. I shake him until he lazily opens his eyes again. "Okay kids, we are going to the east coast and we need to do it in less than a week. Then we'll find a way to hide you guys in plain sight."

All my flock stare at me, waiting for my approval. I smirk. "Okay." They all sit back and relax.

Jeb warmly smiles. "Okay then, you guy's should probably rest." Ari nods and rests against the window. Nudge automatically nods off. Iggy stays awake, listening to the low hum of the car.

"Go to sleep," I whisper to Iggy as he stifles a yawn.

"I'm not tired," he mumbles as his eyes flicker shut.

"Max, if you need to you can move up to shotgun." I stare at him. "The seat next to me."

I shrug and crawl up next to him. "Hey thanks," I say quietly, looking straight ahead.

Jeb warmly smiles. "No problem."

~Time Skip~

It had been four days since we left. We're in the good old state of Missouri, as Jeb tells us. He says our goal is North Carolina. We smile as we traveled.

We were having fun. Ari found a red Gameboy at McDonalds, Nudge had gotten some clothes, and Iggy and I heard all of them being happy.

Right now we're all flying above Jeb's car. From being in cages so long, we need to go out and fly. Iggy glides along with white and black speckled wings. Nudge smiles at me, her dark brown wings spread behind her. Ari was in his wolfish state, brown fur matting some of his skin and light brown wings flapping slowly.

Ari was going to be an Eraser, but something went wrong. Instead of killing him, they decided to graft wings onto him. They weren't natural like ours, but not like some of the other prototype Erasers with sewn on wings.

I smile at Nudge and do loops in the air. Feeling the freedom _finally._

The realization hit me. I grinned and laughed and tackled Ari in midair. He grinned and giggled along with me. Iggy heard me laughing so he grinned. We all know I don't laugh. Nudge started laughing that is so loud it's contagious the birds around us started chirping in a laughing manner. Soon we were a huge heap of laughing freaks in midair.

When we finally landed and got back in the car, I quickly wiped the smile off my face and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Iggy did the same. Ari and Nudge just sat there and grinned and talked for a while. _Especially _Nudge.

When they finally fell asleep, I relaxed a bit. Iggy poked my shoulder. I looked back at him and he grinned at me. I grinned back. I didn't even have to tell him, he new I'd grin back.

**Aw. That's the first chapter of this story. I actually wrote it in about a day. I can already tell this will be a good story.**

**Oh and ages for the last part is:**

**Max-15**

**Iggy-15**

**Nudge-14**

**Ari-10**

**-Voodoo Pigman-**


	2. Looking up

We all stare at the house. It was a pale blue with nice dark blue hurricane shutters and a black roof to match. It was three stories. We just stand there.

"Well?" Jeb asks, smiling down at us.

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty! It would have been better if it were pink though. But the blue makes it look so cute! Why does it have hurricane shutters though? Oh yeah, we live on the coast. I wanna go to the beach. Do you th-" Ari cuts her off with his hand. She blushes. "Swrry."

Iggy opens up the door and runs his hand along the wall. He smiles and lightly claps, judging the size. He grins. Ari is smiling. He dashes up the stairs. And looks around.

"It's so cool!" Ari says. His wide eyes examine the living room. He sinks down into the couch and smiles in content. "How come we didn't leave sooner?"

I crack a small smile and slide down next to him. "Ah," I sigh. The closest we've been to comfy is Jeb's car.

Nudge quietly blabs everything into Iggy's ear. Ari suddenly jumps up and runs up a second set of stairs, Nudge following closely behind. We hear her squeal from a room. I walk in. One the top floor, there are three rooms. One for Jeb, one for Ari and Iggy and one for Nudge and I. There were two twin beds, one blue and one purple. The closet was empty, as was the rest of the room. Ari and Iggy have had the same set up, but with one green and one navy.

I see Ari rest on the green bed, sinking into the mattress. He grins.

"Max, I don't ever want to leave," He says.

"None of us do," I say, grabbing him and hugging him. Nudge sees us hugging and joins in too. Then Iggy miraculously finds us and it's one big emotion-fest that I can't stand.

"Kids!" Jeb yells. We tumble downstairs. He has some boxes and bags. "Can you get some boxes for me?"

Nudge grabs one and Ari grabs one. Igs gets four, trying to show off. Then, I get six. They're all labeled. After spending years in the school, I decided to teach my flock how to read. It started with labels on doors, then to our boards on our cages to name tags and then to every scrap of paper or any letter to be found.

I set the boxes down, sorting through them.

_I-g-g-y-'-s C-l-o-t-h-e-s. _I mentally sound it out, then put it in the boy's rooms. It went like that for a while, me sorting out the boxes then delivering through the house.

Iggy had Ari helping him in the other room. I smile. Nudge is in our room, opening boxes. Then every few second I hear "Oo!" or "Ah!"

I walk into the room, seeing Nudge putting clothes in a closet. One half was girly, and one half looked like me. Also, there were things like pencils in a corner and other common things.

Jeb walks in. "You guys are going to school on Monday."

"You're sending us back?" I question deadly. No. Freaking. Way.

"No, not The School, but school, a place of knowledge. You have three days to learn common knowledge like math and English, etc."

"I know English. And bird," Nudge says, still ripping things out of boxes.

"I suppose you know science enough, what about math?"

"Jeb, I know enough math. I know two plus two is four."

"You mean five," Nudge corrects.

"We'll work on this as soon as possible," Jeb says. "Max, you know enough. I got books though, you're the best reader so you will be reading to Iggy all the information for History." Several large books are placed in my hands. I sigh. He walks out of the room.

Nudge smiles from her box cutting. She yawns and her caramel brown wings stretch out from behind her. I smile at her. We talk about things like school and other random things that Nudge transitioned too.

"Lunch!" Jeb calls. There are tons of sandwiches needless to say; we devour the ham sandwiches in seconds.

~!~

Ari and Nudge are downstairs "learning." Iggy and I are in his room, me reading to Iggy.

"After Abraham Lincoln was elected, South Carolina succeed from the Union," I read slowly.

"Which one is South Carolina again?"

"The triangle one below us," I say.

"Oh, the stupid one," He agrees. "Continue."

We read almost half a history book before dinner. I felt proud. My understanding of reading and history had drastically improved. After we finished text book numero uno, we have to start reading our summer reading list for the Sophmore year. I hear Ari and Nudge laughing downstairs as I start _To Kill A Mockingbird _and I believe that everything will look up from here on out.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**-Voodoo Pigman-**


End file.
